Fluffy Pancakes
by Stars-And-Keys
Summary: CanLiet, name has ALMOST nothing to do with story... I just really wanted to write the scene of Liet finding someone when helping clean America's house...


Lithuania smiled and walked up to America, "Having a good time cleaning out the storage room, sir?"

"Yea, allot of old memories in that place…" The American smiled fondly.

"Would you like some coffee?" The brunette asked, holding up his tray.

"Nah, I'm fine… Hey, while you're at it, could you work on the guest hall? I'd appreciate it." The blonde was already walking back towards the storage room.

"Yes, sir." The Lithuanian gave a sweet salute to his current 'boss', and walked toward the guest hall, it was called the guest hall because it had four bed rooms, two master bathrooms, and it's own lichens closet.

He smiled and opened up the first door. Inside was his old room, never even touched. First thing, he opened up the blinds, and then dusted a bit. He made sure the pillows were fluffed and the blankets were straight before leaving and closing the blinds.

He repeated this in the next room.

As he opened the door to the third room, what he saw surprised him. A brown lump waited there, in the bed, it groaned slightly and sat up with a jolt as the door creaked open.

There was a blonde boy, about America's age, there. Half his hair was a complete mess. It literally was a giant clump of yellow strand stick straight to the side. Violet eyes wide open.

A curl bounced with fright, finally though the male calmed down. "Hello, I-I'm Canada." He had a soft voice, nothing like the American's; despite they're likeness in looks.

"Hello Mr. Canada, I'm Lithuania, I'm help Mr. America clean up today. I'm very sorry for disturbing your nap."

"No, no, it's very fine. I'm sorry for disturbing your cleaning; I should be getting up now anyways." The Canadian swung his legs around the side of the bed and got up, revealing his attire of an oversized 'Gretzky' jersey and black boxers.

The Lithuanian blushed, realizing the situation and turned to leave.

"Oh god, Sorry." The Canadian peeped as he realized what had happened, cursing himself slightly as the door shut.

Lithuania found it cute that Canada was so eager to make things right, even with a total stranger.

Canada sighed as he pulled some pants on, finding no need to change his shirt.

He now had on red socks, black sweatpants with two white strips running down the side, his Gretzky jersey, and a pair of glasses, on, completing his outfit was the curl.

He opened the door and shuffled out of the room, giving in for his craving for pancakes, ignoring the clock saying that it was 3 hours past noon.

The smell of pancakes reached upstairs soon after the batter was in the pan.

The thought of lunch appealed to the brunette's stomach, and the organ decided against leaving him alone until it got what it wanted.

The Lithuanian sighed and gave in as an especially loud rumble from his tummy continued to pester him.

"D-do you h-have any extras Mr. Canada?" He asked looking down at his shoes.

"Yea, here." A plate slid in front of where he stood near behind the island.

The Lithuanian waited until the Canadian had served up himself, but quickly realized he had to make another batch. "I-it's ok, I'll just make some cereal or something, you made it you should eat it."

"No, it's fine, there's extra batter…" The blonde insisted with a smile.

"Here, we can share. This one's big." Lithuania felt a little guilty for taking the other male's meal.

"You really aren't going to stop until I agree, are you?"Canada asked with a slight chuckle.

"Well, it's your meal and I don't want to seem rude..." The brunette trailed off a little.

Canada smiled at his cute actions and got a fork from a nearby drawer.

He poked at the pancake, "Let's eat."

They both started to eat it, and indeed it was one. Big. pancake.

After the fluffy breakfast food was gone, the Canadian smiled and looked over at the Lithuanian with interest.

"What?" Lithuania asked, mildly interested as his stomach was full.

Canada smiled, leaned in, and kissed the brunette.

Lithuania blushed instantly and froze, quickly pulling away, his bright red cheeks caused him unable to speak.

The blonde pulled away slowly with a smile as America could be heard nearby, shouts of 'I'mma HERO!' were most likely him.

Almost on cue, the door was flung open with another chant of 'I'mma HERO!' then, "Oh hey Mattie, I see you met Liet!"

Lithuania nodded, quickly spinning around in the chair.

"I-I probably should get back to work...Would you like to come help... Mattie?"

With a nod from the Canadian, a smile from America, who presumed they were simply friends, he walked out of the room.

A light, 'You can call me Matthew, everyone else except Alfred does.' could be heard from Canada with some laughter from both.


End file.
